1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable stereo audio apparatus which is portable and occupies only a small space when in an unused condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been well-known various types of stereo audio systems. One type of stereo audio system is a single unit system wherein a receiver, amplifiers and a pair of loud-speakers are contained in a single cabinet. The stereo system of this type is ordinarily of very large size and therefore occupies very much space and floor area in a room. Further, this type of system is difficult for a person to carry. On the other hand, other well-known types of stereo audio systems which have wide use in homes include various separate type or component type systems. In these systems, since a pair of speaker cabinets can be located at desired positions, the desired stereophonic effect is obtained. However, since these systems are constructed of many separate cabinets and components, it is troublesome to carry the system from one room to another or to change its position.